vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
An Unblinking Death
An Unblinking Death is the nineteenth episode of the first season of The Originals and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. Summary THE BREAKING POINT — Desperate to help Kieran, Camille insists on an unconventional treatment, but her good intentions lead Kieran to a violent episode. After Klaus and Elijah disagree over the best way to handle the Crescent Wolves, Elijah makes a trip to the Bayou, where he is witness to a horrific explosion that only adds to the hatred and mistrust among the communities. While Jackson and Elijah work to save the wounded, Hayley learns a surprising piece of her family history from Marcel. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Matt Kabus as Sean O'Connell (hallucination) *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale (hallucination) *Tasha Ames as Eve Co-Starring *Lyle Brocato as Doctor Trivia *Antagonists: Oliver and Kieran. *Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson. *The episode's title is a reference to the unforeseen consequences of Kieran's death. *Father Kieran dies with Klaus' blood in his system and awakens in transition some time later. Though Kieran didn't intend to complete his transition, his hex relapsed shortly before he planned to kill himself, and caused him to feed on Cami's blood and become a true vampire. When he tried to kill Camille, he was eventually staked by Klaus with her blessing. *There is an explosion in the Bayou that claims the lives of several werewolves. Oliver is revealed to have been behind the bombing, along with an unknown third party, and he kills Eve after revealing this to her to prevent her from exposing him. ** It was revealed in The Battle of New Orleans that Francesca Correa and her brothers were the third party involved in the Bayou bombing. *Oliver's quest for power is remnant of the history infighting among the wolves in the Crescent Wolf Clan. *Klaus criticizes Elijah for hiding Esther's grimoire, the one thing that could help empower the werewolves in the impending war. *Elijah and Klaus decide to side with the Crescent wolves against Marcel and the vampires, believing it to be what's best for the baby. *Marcel reveals that he saved Hayley as a baby after her parents were murdered by someone they knew. He also admitted that he kept her from being affected by the curse he had placed on the other members of the Crescent wolves and gave her to Father Kieran so he could find her an adoptive family for her. **It was later revealed in Sanctuary that the person who murdered her parents was Richard Xavier Dumas, Mary Dumas' husband and Jackson's grandfather. Richard was furious at Hayley's parents for trying to make peace with the vampires and killed them to prevent them from completing their goal. *Hayley reveals to Oliver that she has been living on her own since she was thirteen. This gives more details into her history, as she revealed in My Brother’s Keeper that her adoptive parents kicked her out following her first werewolf transformation after she accidentally triggered her werewolf curse. Body Count * Eve - suffocated, killed by Oliver. * Kieran O'Connell - staked, killed by Klaus (considered a mercy-killing after the hex convinced Kieran to complete his transition and kill Cami). Continuity *Kieran O'Connell was last seen in Moon Over Bourbon Street. *Sean O'Connell was last seen in Sinners and Saints in flashbacks. *Bastianna Natale was last seen in Après Moi, Le Déluge. *Eve is killed in this episode by Oliver. This is the first episode to show a werewolf kill another werewolf. *Klaus mercy-kills Kieran after Kieran attacked Cami, as Kieran would have wanted had he been in his right mind. *This is the second time that Josh appears in an episode that does not feature Davina. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***St. Anne's Church ***Lafayette Cemetery **The Bayou *The Other Side Behind the Scenes *This episode was filmed during the week of March 18, 2014.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/445988678218055682 *This episode had about 1.50 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.02 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References Quotes :Kieran: "This city… It’s full of monsters." :Klaus: "Well, isn't this a gruesome little scene?" :Camille: "He’s dying, Klaus. This might be the only chance he’s got." :Elijah: "You are making a great mistake." :Marcel: "Witches, humans, vampires, wolves. Something big is brewing." :Hayley: (to Marcel) "Tell me Marcel, did you kill my parents?" :Klaus: "I think you need to prepare yourself. This story does not end well." ---- :Elijah: "Mayhem has descended upon our home." :Kieran: "This city is full of monsters." :Cami: "He's dying Klaus. This might be the only chance he's got." :Klaus: "This story does not have a happy ending." ---- :Klaus: "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, brother." :Elijah: "Well admittedly I did have a theory that your sudden interest in mother's grimoire was somehow related to whatever foolishness you've been conducting with the Crescent wolves. Therefore, I took it upon myself to carefully place it where naughty little fingers could not pry." :Klaus: "And here I thought that you, of all people, would understand that I'm simply trying to help those wolves." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x19 Extended Promo - An Unblinking Death HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x19 Webclip - An Unblinking Death HD|Webclip The Originals 1x19 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pictures |-|Promotional= UD (1).jpg UD (2).jpg UD (3).jpg UD (4).jpg UD (5).jpg UD (6).jpg UD (7).jpg UD (8).jpg UD.jpg UD2.jpg |-|Screencaps= Klamille 19.png Klamille 18.png Klamille 17.png Klamille 16.png Klamille 15.png Klamille 14.png Klamille 13.png Klamille 12.png Klamille 11.png Klamille 10.png Klamille 9.png Eve-Elijah_1x19.png Hayley-Eve_1x19.png Jack-Oli-Hay-Elijah_1x19.png Hayley-Eli_1x19.png Elijah_Mikaelson_1x19.png Hayley-Jackson_and_Elijah_1x19.png Elijah-Hayley_1x19.png Hayley-1-19.png Elijah_M_1x19.png Haylijah_1x19.png Haylija_in_1x19.png The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 09.35 -2014.04.24 13.50.25-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 37.15 -2014.04.24 13.44.29-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 22.19 -2014.04.24 13.51.57-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 19.51 -2014.04.24 13.50.31-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 10.16 -2014.04.24 13.47.36-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.25 -2014.04.24 14.12.43-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 39.20 -2014.04.24 14.15.54-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 16.53 -2014.04.24 14.18.04-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.47 -2014.04.24 14.29.16-.jpg dfghj.jpg kljh.jpg 1x19-Hayley pissed.png 1x19-Stay out of trouble.png 1x19-Klaus concerned.png 1x19-Hayley calls Klaus.png 1x19-Side on.png 1x19-Front on.png 1x19-Close up.png 1x19-Hayley preparing for labour.png The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 18.45 -2014.04.24 14.27.16-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 32.42 -2014.05.26 10.44.59-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.48 -2014.04.24 14.29.23-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 38.16 -2014.05.31 21.01.19-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 23.16 -2014.05.31 21.01.55-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 38.12 -2014.05.31 21.01.09-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 38.04 -2014.05.31 21.00.57-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 38.08 -2014.05.31 21.00.48-.jpg Originals-19.jpg Tumblr n4gtcpLHsv1rxl507o2 1280.jpg tumblr_n4gtcpLHsv1rxl507o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4gtcpLHsv1rxl507o6_1280.jpg tumblr_n4gtcpLHsv1rxl507o7_1280.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 10.08.49 PM.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One